


All Yours

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Football | Soccer, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Photography, Self-Lubrication, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Smut, haters to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: It’s not like they were gonna go around announcing it for everyone to know. It wasn’t to be mentioned that the captain of the football team and the main photographer for the university’s newspaper, who also happened to be sworn arch enemies, were hooking up here and there, almost constantly.Card BPrompt: Haters to lovers





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Lora 10.5
> 
> It was funny writing this, bc I know nothing about football, and I'm supposed to, I guess, since I come from the country of football. But yeah no lmao my friend had to help me decide what Hyunwoo's position would be and she laughed her ass off when I asked if that position required running in circles :D (in case you're american, football = soccer, not the oval ball thingy)
> 
> Also it was hard writing this, bc you guys might have noticed by now I can only write long smut lmao. This has plot, and I needed both plot and smut, so it was difficult to do all that in only 6k (maybe next bingo we'll have a higher limit). This smut is just barely over 2k, which tends to be one of my requirements for my own smuts, so it's not as nice ;n;
> 
> I guess I can't even pretend I'm not obsessed with Kihyun getting his ass eaten or face-sitting in general, so...  
> Lmao enjoy??  
> (I did totally spoil the smut there)  
> This is kinda dedicated to satsuki bc the gal also loves face-sitting. Let's get it.
> 
> EDIT (bc this AN isn't long enough clearly), because I had a limit and I really wanted to write smut in this plot, this fic sounds very rushed, and I've had this idea nearly a year ago, so just so you'll get what this was meant to be like, here's the original draft: "they hate each other but are friends with benefits and prioritize each other always (basically they’re stupid and actually believe they hate each other)"

It was like an unspoken truth. Everyone knew, probably, but the two of them still kept it a "secret."

It’s not like they were gonna go around announcing it for everyone to know. It wasn’t to be mentioned that the captain of the football team and the main photographer for the university’s newspaper, who also happened to be sworn arch enemies, were hooking up here and there, almost constantly.

They were always at each other’s throats, arguing in public, saying shit behind each other’s back, sometimes even spreading online. It was known by everyone that they couldn’t stand each other, and if you asked either of them, they’d confirm the fact, with a curse at the other male to put a pretty cherry on top.

But eventually, no one knew how or exactly when, they had started doing it. It was kind of ridiculous, really, how they’d shit at each other, swear they were the most disgusting beings they had ever laid their eyes upon, and yet whenever there was a text, the other would drop whatever they were doing, just so that they could go fuck their arch enemy.

“Took you long enough.” Hyunwoo says in a hushed whisper as he walks out from class to meet the omega, who’s been waiting outside for a few seconds, having arrived after receiving a very inviting photo of the alpha’s dick inside his pants, straining against the fabric and almost calling for Kihyun.

“Shut up. You get hard in the middle of class and you blame me for not being around.” The shorter hisses, turning to walk off while the alpha follows behind. “Unbelievable.”

“It’s not _my_ fault you sent all those photos while I was still asleep and I only got to see them before class. It was all I could think about.” Hyunwoo complains, tapping the younger’s buttcheek as if to prove his point.

Kihyun seethes, swatting at his hand at him and glaring. They can’t be seen doing this, they need to get somewhere private soon. Hyunwoo’s scent had always been strong and characteristic, and he was positive everyone in the classroom probably knew he was aroused by the time Kihyun had gotten there and sent a message to let him know he was around. His scent was probably growing stronger by the second too, as he was getting affected by the alpha following him, and unlike the older’s scent, his own one was met as an invitation by the alphas and betas around.

They get to his room, and Kihyun barely has the time to lock the door before Hyunwoo’s pulling him towards him and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I bet everyone in the building knows how wet you are.” The older mumbles darkly.

“If your alpha stench didn’t cover me completely that is.” Kihyun bites, refusing to bare his neck to the older right away.

“It better have. If anyone else comes looking for you they’ll have to get through me first.” He grinds his bulge against the younger’s behind, groaning at the feeling and at how his scent gets stronger due to the wetness there.

“By all means break them all in half, I already have one giant idiot to take care of.” The omega huffs, pushing the older away to turn around. Hyunwoo stands there watching, dumbfounded at being cut out. “Come on, big bear.” Kihyun says with a smirk, followed by a wink, and he walks towards the bed.

Hyunwoo pulls off his flannel and his shirt, and pushes the omega gently to lie on his back before getting on top of him.

 

“Tell me you won’t kick my ass into the moon if I tell you the news I’ve got.” Changkyun says as he approaches Kihyun, the omega writing notes into a notebook as he reads from a textbook by his left side. He looks up at the beta.

“What did you do?” He sighs, taking off his glasses. Changkyun pulls out a chair and sits next to him, facing the omega.

“There were some discussions between the president of the newspaper and the main editor, I was just around and they asked me to contact you since they know we’re close.” He grimaces, and Kihyun fears what’s coming next. “Hyung, they chose you to photograph the football finals.”

The pen slips out of the older’s hand. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He whisper-yells. “Why me? Why didn’t you tell them you could do it?”

“I would, but I’m already in to photograph the art studio and then the exhibition. I’m already done with the studio. It’s a two part thing.” The younger says, almost like a whiny kid. “Minhyuk-hyung is gonna be there.”

Kihyun sighs. He knows how much Changkyun likes his best friend, and he doesn’t have the heart to look beyond it so he can be freed from the claws of the football team’s captain. He knew how to tame the alpha if he had to. He was also aware Hyunwoo would be nothing but kind to Changkyun if the beta were the one shooting the photos, and that was a reason he’d much rather have the younger go than himself.

Hyunwoo would have a blast teasing him about it, and Kihyun would have to shut him up at the end of the day by sitting on his face.

“You’re lucky I love both you and Minhyuk.” He groans, and picks his pen back up.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re one of the scariest people I know, and even if Shownu-hyung loves to be annoying towards you, he wouldn’t let anyone disrespect you.” The younger smiles. “I’m positive.”

“How can you be so sure when he hates my guts?” Kihyun snorts.

The actual reason remains unspoken. “I just know.” The beta shrugs. “I have to get going now, I’ve got Biochemistry.” He pats his hyung’s shoulder. “See you later!”

“Bye, kid.” The omega sighs, watching as the black haired male trots out of the library, clutching his camera bag to his side to make sure it doesn’t jostle around.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Says a familiar voice in his ear, and Kihyun rolls his eyes.

“Were you expecting to scare me by sneaking up onto me?” Asks the younger, unfazed. He snorts at the lack of response. “I could smell you from meters away.”

“Because you want me so much?” The alpha moves into his field of vision, wiggling his eyebrows with a shit eating grin.

“No, because you stink. Ever heard of showering?”

“I’m in the middle of practice, dickhead.” Replies the taller. “You say it like my scent doesn’t make you want to climb me right now.” Hyunwoo chuckles with a devilish grin, and Kihyun grimaces.

“Get over yourself, bitch.” Scoffs the shorter.

“Okay. I’ll leave you to taking photos of me so you can fuck yourself to them later.” Hyunwoo flashes a him a grin before running off.

Kihyun fumes. He’ll have to endure this for four more hours until the final’s over. They’re only practicing and he’s already this done with the older. _He_ deserves a prize for standing him, not the team.

Thankfully, that being the last practice before finals, the alpha doesn’t have the time to come annoy him, more focused on actually getting shit done. As the defender, his role isn’t scoring goals, but rather making sure the other team won’t score. And Kihyun hates to admit it, but even with his limited knowledge on football, he knows Hyunwoo is really fucking good at what he does. It might be one of the few reasons why Kihyun lets him fuck him.

 _That, and the fact that he’s super freaking hot._ The younger thinks as he photographs the older running around without a shirt on, being in the no shirts team for the practice. The alpha runs around, faster and more agile than he looks, a headband on his forehead keeping the dark brown hair from falling onto his face, and his toned body dripping with sweat. Just like whenever they spend hour after hour in bed, the sweat making his scent muskier and stronger, driving Kihyun crazy.

“Hey.” Greets the older once the training is done and all the players are heading to the locker room to shower.

“What are you doing here?” Questions the younger, feeling his senses clouded by the absurdity of the older’s scent.

“Told them to go ahead. I need the showers to myself.” Hyunwoo explains, running a hand through his hair, the sweat dripping down his chin and onto himself. “How are those photos looking?”

“Amazing, of course. But don’t flatter yourself, this is all on me.” Replies the omega absentmindedly as he stores away his camera.

The older snorts. “Of course, you’re the one who was playing.” He says sarcastically.

“Try getting your mom to take the photos and tell me they’re gonna look as good as mine just because it’s the same people in front of the lenses.” Kihyun defies, glaring up at the older, trying not to let him know he’s getting affected by him.

Apparently it’s useless, since the older’s eyes flash in red, and his are probably just as striking in blue. Damn pheromones.

“I could smell you from the field, Kihyun.” Says the alpha darkly.

The younger fights really hard not to watch a drop of sweat running down the alpha’s naked torso. “I could smell you too, dumbass.” He says like it’s nothing. Though, he knows what Hyunwoo means. He’s fully aware of the uncomfortable feeling of the wetness seeping from his hole, triggered by the older’s musk. “You should go shower, you have a game in an hour.”

“Are you worried, Yoo?” Smirks the older.

“You wish, asshole.”

“Let me take care of you first.” Hyunwoo whispers, pulling Kihyun in by one of the belt hoops in his jeans. “You’re probably so wet.”

“We don’t have time.” The omega points out, looking around to make sure no one’s watching them.

“Shower with me, they’ll be done in a few.” Insists the older male. “I’m stressed about the game. Help me relax.”

“What makes you think that’s gonna convince me? I don’t care.”

“I’m not trying to convince you, I already have you. I can smell how wet you are. Everyone probably would if I weren’t next to you right now.”

Ah, it makes sense now. That’s why Hyunwoo came to him instead of showering right away — he was making sure none of the other boys from the team could smell him by masking his scent with his own, which was much more overpowering due to the amount of sweat he was producing.

“I guess since I have to stick around for the final, and I’ve got nothing to do until then...” Sighs the omega. “Since you’re so fucking needy.”

“Try smelling less like my wildest dreams and I’ll consider not being so _needy.”_ Says the older darkly. Kihyun snorts and shakes his head.

And so he follows Hyunwoo into the locker room, after everyone’s gone. The older opens his locker and lets Kihyun put his stuff in it to make sure it’ll all be safe, then they undress before heading to the showers.

The omega’s moans echo through the room as he’s being taken against the tile wall, legs wrapped around a slim waist and arms holding onto broad shoulders, completely engulfed by the alpha’s strong scent, and not being able to think about anything but that moment.

 

Kihyun had always had a sensitive nose. He had always been better at identifying people by their scents, always knew they were coming before they entered the room, usually before anyone else noticed. And as life is, whenever he was in crowded places, full of specially _smelly_ people, he’d find himself losing his mind.

For starters, he hadn’t been feeling well already since a bit before the practice. Now, as they were reaching the end of the first period of the game, the stench of twenty two males of all subgenders, plus the ones on bench, was starting to take a toll on him. The crowd in the bleachers didn’t help with it either. They were loud, and due to the hot temperature of the day, most were sweating as well. It was hard for the omega to concentrate well, but he had a job to be done, and would concentrate until he could flee the place.

Easier said than done.

By the time the half-time break had begun, the omega was feeling drowsy. He was checking on the photos he had taken, and it seemed that he still had it even when not on his best mind. They looked good, and it was what mattered.

“Hey pretty thing.” Says a voice from behind. Kihyun turns around, frowning slightly. He didn’t smell anyone approaching him, like he usually would’ve, and he wonders if it’s due to his state, the overwhelming mix of scents in the place, or both. “I’m Jin Hyosang.” The male introduces himself when Kihyun doesn’t respond.

“Um. Hello. I’m Kihyun.” Mumbles the shorter, confused. The guy is clearly a player from the rival university, wearing the uniform and the proper sneakers, and he’s tall, maybe Minhyuk’s height. He also _stinks_ of alpha.

“Are you alone, Kihyun?” Asks Hyosang.

“I’m the photographer.” He waves his camera, toning the obviousness of it in his voice.

“That’s not the answer I was looking for.”

“I don’t care what’s the answer you’re looking for. That’s the one you’re getting.” Snaps the shorter.

“You sure have a dirty mouth, omega. I wonder if it’s because of how wet you are. Maybe you should put it to good use.” The alpha steps forward, into his personal space, and Kihyun makes a disgusted expression as he takes a step back.

The omega refrains from responding, instead turning around as he recognizes a scent coming from his left. Hyunwoo.

“What are you doing here?” He asks to the older, squinting. Hyunwoo was supposed to be all the way on the other side of the field.

“Ah.” Laughs the shorter alpha, still looking at Kihyun. “So _that’s_ the scent I was getting from you. You’re his boytoy, aren’t you?”

“Hyosang, go back to your team before I kick you out of the game for good.” Threatens Hyunwoo, standing next to Kihyun. His scent is strong, even more than before, the sweat mixing with the rage, and it has the omega weak on the knees. He’s _definitely_ wet.

“Get into a fight, captain, and you’ll be kicked out too.” Sneers the alpha.

“I don’t fucking care. Stay away from Kihyun, and from any other omega in this university.” Hyunwoo roars, stepping forward.

Hyosang doesn’t back away, but also takes a step forward, and he roars at the older too. Kihyun’s not sure what’s happening until comes back to his senses and steps in before it gets too heated. He’s sure Hyosang has nothing on Hyunwoo. The guy is shorter, and nowhere as muscular, but the idea that the jerk could hurt the older alpha and affect his performance in the game has the omega in Kihyun roaring louder than the two alphas in front of him.

“Back off.” He says to the other, who glances at him curiously.

“Kihyun, what are you-” Hyunwoo starts, trying to get the omega away from the piece of shit in front of him. Kihyun pushes him back, and puts himself in between the older males.

“Shut up, alpha.” He hisses, eyes blue and terrifying.

Alphas are known for the tones they use to dominate betas, omegas, and sometimes even other alphas. They use the voice to make others submit, to establish dominance over them. Omegas, on the other hand, also have a ‘tone’. One they use to protect their own, that’ll probably have anyone backing away if used properly.

No one wants to mess with an omega who’d do anything to protect their pack.

“Go to the fucking bench and don’t come near me again.” Kihyun steps forward, and Hyosang stumbles back, eyes wide in shock. “I’m gonna rip out your guts and feed them to my guinea pig. Don’t mess with my team.” He roars.

He can smell Hyunwoo approaching, but knows if the alpha is on his right mind, he won’t try to interfere.

“Back off.” Kihyun repeats, then as the other alpha moves to walk away, he turns to Hyunwoo, only to find him staring back, eyes red. “What’s wrong?”

“Your scent.” Replies the older.

Kihyun frowns. “What about it?”

“It’s strong.” He mutters.

“Of course it is. I’m fucking pissed.” The omega states, making a face at how stupid Hyunwoo’s being.

“No that’s… That’s not it. Something’s different.” He seems to lean in to smell him, but Kihyun stops him.

“Whoa! There’s hundreds of people around us. You can’t just do that.” He hisses. “Go back to your coach or whatever. We both have work to do.”

Hyunwoo looks skeptical, like he wants to fight it. “You don’t smell normal. There’s something off.”

“I told you, it’s because I’m angry. Go to your team.” Kihyun insists.

Hyunwoo tries again, but to no avail, as the younger ends up convincing him to just go.

Alone with his camera, watching from the corner of his eye as the older male walks away, Kihyun wonders why he felt such a strong urge to bare his neck to Hyunwoo as soon as he leaned in to smell him.

 

The game was over. They had won with an edge of two goals — points, whatever — and they had won the cup. Hyunwoo seemed smug as he held it over his head and glanced at a defeated-looking Hyosang. He smiled brightly at Kihyun as the younger took photos of the team cheering at their victory.

In the middle of the hassle, he lost sight of the omega, and assumed he had all the photos he needed and was probably with his friends now. They were going to celebrate in their own way, if Kihyun were heading home he’d have messaged him.

But then, as he walks out of the locker rooms after showering and changing, the crowd mostly gone, he finds no sight of the younger’s purple hair around. He looks, checks his phone twice for messages or lost calls, and wanders around. Kihyun could have just left and not messaged, he could, but something told the alpha that something had happened, and the unsettlement it gave him was about to drive him insane.

Hyunwoo spots a familiar face amidst the people that come from the bleaches into the field to congratulate the team. There, talking to Jooheon, was the tall boy that wrote for the newspaper, one of Kihyun's friends; Hyungwon.

He approaches innocently, like who doesn't want anything, and chats minimally with Jooheon and the taller male, having met him briefly before.

“Excuse me, Hyungwon. Do you know where Kihyun is?” He asks, feeling a weird sensation under his skin, getting more anxious as the seconds go on.

Hyungwon frowns, confused, and glances briefly at Jooheon. “Well… He said he was going home. Anything I can help with? Is it about the photos?”

“Did he seem off to you?” The older ignores the latter question.

“...to an extent, yes.” He replies. “I'm sorry, I don't-”

“Thank you. I need to go.” Hyunwoo cuts him off, already leaving by the end of the sentence.

He's an idiot.

 

He knocks on the door, paused and firm, extremely characteristic of the alpha, and there's no way Kihyun doesn't know it's him. The younger might have smelled his scent already if he's on his right mind.

But he doesn't get a response. He tries sniffing the air, but the omegas’ dorm has scent-blocking doors and walls to protect them from anyone that might try anything while they're in heat.

Thankfully, he knows where the younger keeps the key.

He takes the little silver key from above the light fissure right next to the door, and ignores as it burns his fingers, desperate to get inside that room.

The scent hits him like a wall, and he almost stumbles back. There he is, a few meters away, completely naked and sitting on his heels, a big blue dildo seathed deep inside him, it's visible surface shining from the slick.

Kihyun reacts to his scent in the same way Hyunwoo had reacted to the omega's a few months ago when Kihyun got out of the shower in the morning and found Hyunwoo squirming in bed, humping a pillow to try and find release and get rid of his incoming rut. He came, hard, his legs shaking and his head thrown back as he released a loud cry.

Thank god his muscle memory had aided him into closing the door right after he walked in, because his body was no longer responding — frozen on the spot.

The omega trembles and collapses forward, panting, the toy still inside him. He pants loudly, whimpering softly. Hyunwoo finds it in himself to move, and he's standing by the bed in seconds, already hardening, and runs his fingers through the younger's hair.

“Alpha. You've found me.” He says groggily, a drunk smile on his lips.

“Kihyun…” He sighs. “I should've known. This is why you smelled different.”

“It hurts.” Kihyun says pitifully, his cheek against the bed. “My skin… it's so hot. Please, hyung.”

Hyunwoo undresses, leaving the clothes right where he stood and climbing onto the bed behind Kihyun. The omega arches his back automatically, and the big blue dildo slips out a little, due to how wet he is. He grabs the base of it and pushes it back inside, relishing on the soft moan Kihyun lets out.

“Oh, baby. This toy is so small. I'm bigger than this.” He mumbles, watching as Kihyun fucks himself slowly on it while he holds onto the base. “We both know this isn't enough for you.” Whispers the older, almost cooing.

The omega whines, and grips the sheets as he tries to ground himself. Hyunwoo pulls the toy out, and chuckles when Kihyun tries to chase it. He puts it aside, and ogles at the younger's slicked entrance — something he's very familiar with, but that never fails to make him want to devour Kihyun.

He surprises the younger male by leaning in and licking across his hole, tasting his slick. Kihyun moans and exposes himself further, arching his back and clenching as Hyunwoo explores him with his tongue.

“Can you get on your knees for me?” Hyunwoo questions, leaning over the omega's body and putting a gentle hand on his hip.

The younger nods, pulling himself up slowly with his arms and sitting up on his heels with the help of the alpha. He looks up over his shoulder, eyes wide, and Hyunwoo leans in to take his lips. They don't kiss a lot, even if they fool around constantly, so it feels out of place in a way, but still fantastic.

“Come on, you're gonna sit on my face.” Hyunwoo mumbles, guiding Kihyun to turn to him.

The younger would question it, normally. The alpha not jumping at the opportunity to fuck the brains out of an omega in heat, but his mind was hazy, and all he wanted was for Hyunwoo to touch him.

The older lays down on his back, and takes both of Kihyun's hands, interlacing their fingers and supporting him as he moves to straddle his face. The younger's legs tremble in anticipation, and he lowers himself onto the alpha's face slowly, gasping when Hyunwoo's tongue comes in contact with his sensitive entrance. He lets go of the older's hands to hold onto the headboard, not brave enough to look down and look the older in the eyes.

Hyunwoo ravishes him. He licks into him and sucks on his sensitive rim, lapping up every drop of slick that seeps out. He kisses his hole, moves up to lick his perineum and sucks softly on Kihyun's balls, small and full, just like his pretty cock. He hums like he loves the taste — which he does — and squeezes the omega's soft cheeks with his hands, the entirety of his small bottom fitting in his hands perfectly.

“Oh, fuck, hyung!” Kihyun cries, rolling his hips against his face, feeling himself growing closer, clenching around nothing. “Alpha, please. I'm gonna come!” He sobs.

Hyunwoo merely changes his ministrations, wrapping his forearms around Kihyun's thighs and holding him there, mercilessly trapped against his mouth, eating him like he couldn't picture a more perfect scenario.

He can't; this is it for him.

Kihyun comes with a whimper and a drawn out moan, hips kicking and legs shaking almost as violently as they had just done a few minutes ago, and he spills onto the mattress and headboard, gripping onto it for dear life.

The alpha kisses his fluttering entrance as he comes down, and Kihyun moves away with extreme willpower, crawling down and sitting on Hyunwoo's stomach. The bottom half of his face is a mess, covered in slick, his lips pink. Hyunwoo licks his lips clean, making eye contact with him, and something about the alpha lying there covered in his slick screams _mine_ so loudly that he can't ignore it.

“I got some on your hair.” He says softly, noticing the cum that might have dripped onto the older's hair.

Hyunwoo moves his hand up, wiping his chin covered in slick uselessly as his other hand caresses the younger's thigh. “It's fine.” He mumbles.

The younger leans in and opens the first drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a packet of wet tissues. He manages to clean Hyunwoo's hair, then wipes his face gently, not meeting his eyes as he focuses on getting the sticky fluid off his face.

“Why did you come here? My place is closer to the field.” Hyunwoo asks, looking at the younger male with a slight worried expression.

“I needed my toys.” The younger supplies.

“Why didn't you tell me you were going into heat today?” Mumbles the alpha.

“Because I wasn't. It was only supposed to come in two days. It’s early.” Kihyun explains, frowning slightly. “I think the scent triggered me.” He says more quietly.

“Because of the game? Too many sweaty alphas?” Hyunwoo chuckles.

“I think it was your scent.” Explains the younger. “It was really strong already all day, and then when we had sex in the shower it tamed the preheat for a while, but then you got all sweaty again, and you almost fought with that guy. Your scent was too similar to when you were in a rut, I think it triggered me into heat earlier.”

“Why though?” Asks the older, tone hopeful.

“Well, biologically, since we're always sleeping together, you're a potential mate, so my body is trying to lure you into…” He sighs. “Mating. And breeding me.”

The alpha feels his face heating up. “I think you and I both know that you don't need to be in heat to lure me in.” He jokes. Kihyun laughs, his face bright.

“Yeah. But it's my body.” He sighs with a small smile.

“You could have gotten hurt, Kihyun. Coming all the way here while in heat.” Says the older seriously. “You should have told me you were like this.”

“You were busy with the team. And I… I don't know. I couldn't think. I needed my toys.”

“I had already won, I had no more business with the team. You know I'd have gone with you.” He brushes his fingers against the omega's cheek, and Kihyun sighs, leaning into the touch.

“I know you would. I just couldn't think straight.” The younger supplies, rather uselessly.

Hyunwoo sighs. “What's important is that you're safe.”

“And I have an alpha to take care of me.” Mumbles the younger, reaching behind himself to take Hyunwoo's hard cock in his hand. “You're still so hard, alpha. Don't you wanna breed me?” He asks, eyes half lidded and bottom lip between his teeth. “Fill me up, please. I want your knot.”

Hyunwoo had already noticed Kihyun was leaking onto his stomach, and he could smell the next wave hitting him. If anything, his small cock standing proudly against his belly was an indicator that he was more than ready to _take it._

“Come here.” Hyunwoo says darkly, pulling the omega closer and sealing their lips. Kihyun moans, and holds onto him as the older sits up and he ends up on his lap, the alpha's cock nestled between his cheeks. “Want me to breed you, omega?” He asks, nuzzling the younger's neck. Kihyun bares his neck for him, right away, and his alpha howls proudly.

“Yes, please. Make me yours, please.” He whines, rubbing his hole against the shaft of his cock, slippery with the slick.

“Wait.” Hyunwoo pulls back to look at Kihyun, even if it takes all of his willpower not to thrust into him and only stop when they're tied together by his knot. “You've taken your contraceptives, right?” He asks. Kihyun nods. “Are you sure?”

“I'm sure.” The omega breathes out, rolling back into his cock, moaning at the friction against his rim. Hyunwoo's gonna go crazy. “Mate me.”

Time stops.

“Mate you?” Hyunwoo whispers. “Really?”

He and Kihyun had only talked about it before, during pillowtalk. Their relationship was odd, yes. They'd argue and swear to hate each other, sometimes even when only by themselves, but they'd drop everything whenever the other called, they'd talk about being mates, and they'd always do the little things for each other. All while claiming to be enemies.

“I want you to be my alpha.” Kihyun says, tipping his head back with closed eyes and parted lips, offering his neck to the older. “Mark me.”

“I'm already yours.” Hyunwoo whispers against the skin of his neck. “Come on, let's fuck this heat out of you.” He says, lifting the younger by the cheeks, and lining him with his cock before letting him sink down.

“Ugh, _yes.”_ Kihyun groans, clawing onto his back. He rolls his hips, moving up and down, and his eyes roll back in ecstasy, slick oozing out and making the sound of their sex wet and filthy.

Hyunwoo holds onto him, and flips them over without pulling out. He holds the omega's arms above his head, and pins them down by the wrist, fucking into him with snaps of his hips and groans that spill from his lips as he takes his omega, finally. The alpha leans in and wraps his lips around one of his nipples, knowing Kihyun's sensitive there, and the shorter's reaction is to arch his back, offering himself even more to the older.

Kihyun spreads his legs obscenely, letting Hyunwoo abuse his hole, loving how the alpha fills him, bigger and better than his toys.

Hyunwoo sucks on his nipples, abuses them, as the younger moans out a chant of _‘alpha!’,_ and fucks him hard, loving the wet sounds of their contact. “I'm gonna breed you, baby. Gonna fill you with my pups. Do you want that, hm?”

“Give me your pups, please! I want alpha to breed me.” Kihyun cries, legs trembling from extortion as he comes for the third time.

Hyunwoo then releases his wrists, and pulls the younger's legs up over his shoulder, leaning in to rest their foreheads together and get more leverage to fuck into the younger. He gets drunk on his scent, how the omega cries for him and takes him so well, like he's been needing it for so long. “Does it feel good to get fucked like this, baby? Do you like how I make you mine? All mine, omega.” He says through gritted teeth, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he makes him take it.

Kihyun cries, grips onto him and begs for the alpha to fill him, breed him. He comes with a desperate moan, thrashing around and spasming against the cock inside.

“Fuck, baby. That's right, just like that. Just for me.” Hyunwoo moans with his face moving to bury in the crook of the omega's neck.

He keeps fucking him, keeps causing the omega to reach inexplicable orgasms that have his toes curling and his throat sore from screaming.

“I'm gonna knot.” He pants against Kihyun's skin, gripping his hips and pulling him against himself.

His knot grows, and Hyunwoo's thrusts become less forceful as he spills his load inside the omega. He moves his head towards Kihyun's gland on the base of his neck, and sinks his teeth into it.

Kihyun shouts, and his hips kick as he comes one more time, overwhelmed at being knotted and mated, feeling a complete bliss.

Hyunwoo comes for what seems like it's forever, and he licks the bite to soothe it as the last few weak spurts of cum fill his omega. He moves away, and brings himself to lift Kihyun and sit up against the headboard with the other on his lap.

Then the younger leans in and starts biting his neck, leaving a bite and then another next to it, and then on, almost like a playful pup. It's endearing, really, and Hyunwoo runs a hand up and down his back as the younger does it. It's something omegas do sometimes, in the bliss of being recently mated, probably to mark their mates as their own too.

“Do you feel okay?” Asks the older, cradling the omega in his arms when he sits up.

Kihyun nods, moving his hands down to his tummy, where there's a little bulge caused by the alpha's member being knotted inside him and his seed. It almost looks like the younger is a few months pregnant, and it makes him feel giddy.

The younger settles on top of him, used to his knot, since the alpha would knot almost every time they had sex, and he'd let him put it inside him if they had time. They didn't know why they did it, or why Hyunwoo would knot almost every time — it wasn't rare, but it wasn't common either — but they both enjoyed it.

Kihyun cups his face and looks deep into his eyes, his own flashing blue and filled with fondness. There was maybe a lot to say, but there were also no words. In the bliss of being recently mated and knotted together, they relish, and hold each other, smelling how their own scents mingle with one another. “Mine.” He whispers.

Hyunwoo nods, leaning in to kiss him sweetly and wraps his arms around his middle, nuzzling his cheek. “Yours, baby. All yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this uwu
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge


End file.
